Pike Prompts
by rosegirl220
Summary: Just a prompt series I decided to start about my South Park OTP: Pete x Mike. Ratings vary from K to T (possibly M in later prompts). Will try to update once a week, but it may vary as well.
1. Study Date

Title - Study Date

Rating - T (may change to M)

Based off the prompt: _Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing._

* * *

"How can you say you don't care?!"

"I just don't." Pete replies to a frantic Mike blandly. "School's not worth my time, anyway."

"But Pete, you have to study." Mike says in a pleading tone. "The principle told you that, if you don't at least pass at least half of your finals this year, there's no possible way that you'll be able to graduate with the rest of your class!"

"Like I ever gave two shits about graduating." Pete scoffs. "It's not as if I'm going to be anything important anyway. Now either stop acting like my tutor and more like my lover, of I'm kicking you out."

Mike frowns at the others reply.

The fake vampire had been trying to get his gothic lover to study ever since the Principle alerted him to Pete's poor grades (which was due to a lack of effort; not intelligence), but non of what he had tried seemed to be working. The motivation method only made Pete resist more, the reveres-psychology tactic didn't seem to faze the other, and last resort begging seemed to be failing. The Goth just truly didn't care about his scholastics.

Mike thought about just calling it quits when...an idea suddenly came to him.

"Hm...alright then." The fake vamp agrees.

Pete smirks devilishly at this, and begins to crawl over to other on the other end of the couch. He then captures Mike into a deep kiss, but after a moment of making-out, the other suddenly pulls away.

"Of course...if you wanna get lucky...we're going to have to study a little first." Mike whispers into the Goth's ear as a teasing smirk finds it's way onto his face.

Pete in turn gets sneers before mumbling, "Fucking tease." The shorter of the two then shoves himself away from the fake vamp, gets back into a sitting position on the other end of the couch. Pete then glares at the other before asking, "So what idiotic method of studying are you going to try today?"

"Oh, you'll see." Mike reassures with a slight smirk. He then reaches over to the coffee table, grabs the first book he feels, and brings it to his lap. "Okay, first subject is...World History."

"Whatever." Pete groans; slumping against the back of the couch.

Mike then opens the book to a random page and after a moment asks, "Okay, in what year did Iran, Iraq, Kuwait, and Saudi Arabia join with Venezuela to form OPEC?

"1960." Pete replies dryly.

"That's right." Mike beamed. The taller of the two then then suddenly sets the book on the vacant cushion, and did something the Goth wasn't expecting.

...he began to slip off his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pete asks as the fake vampire tosses the fabric onto the coffee table.

"Giving you a taste of the game." Mike, who now bare-cheated, explains with a smile. "It's something Lance told me he plays with Bloodrayne when they need to study. You see, they go through all the review questions, and whenever one of them answers a question right; the asker has to remove a piece of clothing. In a sense, it's kind of like strip poker."

"And if they'd get the question wrong?" Pete inquires.

Mike feels his lips curl into a smirk once more before responding, "Then the one who answered would have to remove an article of clothing. It's really simple to play. Do you wanna try it?"

"Ugh...fine." Pete begrudgingly agrees. "But when I get you naked; we're stopping the game and fucking."

Mike felt his cheeks grow hot with a blush.

"I really wish you'd stop calling it that...but sure." Mike says. He then regains his composure, and brings the book back into his lap, and smiles. "Alright, let's move onto the next question, shall we?"

Pete gives a disinterested nod, but on the inside, he was excited to start playing the unique study game - fully intending on getting the taller boy naked quickly.

The two then spend the next hour reviewing. They finished up with World History before going into Economics, then moved onto Chemistry, continued with Geometry followed by Spanish 3, and finished off with Ethnic Literature. As for who lost their clothing first, when all was said and done; both boys were stripped down to their boxers.

"I must say Pete; you did very well." The fake vamp compliments. "Aside from your slight trouble in Chemistry and Economy; I don't see you not passing your finals."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a genius." Pete says dismissively . "Although, there is one more thing I want to study with you."

"Oh? What's that?" Mike asks - a bit surprised.

The Goth then suddenly pins the taller teen to the couch and smirks before responding, "I was thinking I could give you a private lesson on anatomy. Say, in your room with the lights off, and door locked."

Mike blushes fiercely but manages to reply, "I suppose you have earned it."

"Damn right I did." Pete says.

The two then stopped any more talking with making-out, and hurried upstairs to Mike's room - where, in minutes, a whole other noise entirely will soon be heard.


	2. Sing a Song

Title - Singing a song

Rating - K

Based off the prompt - _Imagine person A of your OTP dancing around the room to their favorite song, singing along at the top of their lungs. Person B watches for a bit and then joins in._

* * *

"I'll be back later tonight, Pete, so please try to be in bed before I get back."

"No promises." Pete responds from his room.

"Well, it's either go to bed on time or be grounded." Pete's mother simply replied.

The Goth was about to give a smart-assed remark, but wad stopped then the front door is heard opening and closing. Soon, the sound of a car engine springing to life comes from outside, and shortly after, everything was quiet.

"Finally." Pete mumbles.

He then gets a little black notebook from under his pillow (a book he often used for writing down dark poetry), and fished his phone from his back pocket. The Goth then puts his music on shuffle, and begins scribbling down words on the pages before him.

Of course, he did t get far; for the music that came from his phone made him momentarily pause.

_Love me cancerously._

_Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea._

_High maintenance means,_

_You're a glutinous queen._

_Narcissistic and mean._

The song caught Pete's attention.

It had secretly been one of his favorites ever since he heard it years before, but he dared not listen to it publicly. This was mostly because he was almost certain his friends, who were very particular when it came to cultural things like music and etc., would call him a "conformist" or "nazi cheerleader" for listening to it.

Thus; listening to it in secret was the only option.

_Kill me romantically._

_Fill my soul with vomit,_

_Then ask me for a piece of gum._

_Bitter and dumb;_

_You're my sugarplum._

_You're awful: I love you._

The Goth felt his foot begin to tap at the beat, and he even began to hum the lyrics as he continued to write down his own words in the black little notebook.

_She move through moonbeams slowly._

_She knows just how to hold me._

_And when he edge is softened;_

_Her body is my coffin. _

_I know she drains me slowly. _

_She wares me down to bones in bed._

_Must be a sign on my head._

_That says: (Oh!) "Love Me Dead!"_

At the sound of the chorus; Pete couldn't help himself.

He tossed the book he was writing in aside, and promptly slid off the bed onto the floor below. He then began to move in erratic, almost awkward movements that was the Goth's own way of dancing. His humming had now turned to singing , and for a moment...Pete felt like he was truly himself.

In this moment; the gothic teen didn't worry about whether or not what he was doing was conformist or not. All he knew was that he was safe from judgmental eyes, so as long as he could, he was going to take advantage of it.

Of course...what he didn't realize was that someone was actually watching him.

The Goth first took notice when he heard a unfamiliar voice singing along to the lyrics, and stops his movements all at once. He then turns himself around, and leaning in the doorway watching him was...his Vampiric rival Mike.

"Vamp-Queer?!" Pete exclaims in a mixture of surprise and anger. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Uh, it's Vampir, and I'm here because we're supposed to be working on a science project together, per se." Mike says like he's talking about the most obvious thing on earth. "I was thinking I'd come over so we could get an early start, and I came in here because this is where the noise was coming from."

Pete considers this for a moment before scoffing. "Whatever. Just freaking knock or call next time. Oh, and if you ever tell anyone what you saw; I will drive a wooden stake through your heart."

"My, what a deliciously vampiric threat, per se." Mike says in a proud tone. "It looks like my personality is really rubbing off on you, isn't it?"

"As if." Pete drones with an eye roll. Of course, the Goth couldn't stop the blush that his cheeks at the taller boys remark, and it only intensified when Mike burst out laughing when he sees it. "Oh, shut up, you conformist!"


	3. Night Drive

Title: Night Drive

Rating: K

Based off the Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting stuck on the side of the highway in the middle of the night and blasting music out of the speakers while sitting on the roof, waiting for AAA to come pick them up.

* * *

"I can't believe how awful that was."

"Oh, the food wasn't that bad, per se." Mike says. "I thought it was pretty standard for an Italian restaurant."

"You would think that." Pete scoffs. "If you weren't such a conformist; you'd realize how terrible it really was. The noodles were undercooked, the breadsticks were stale, and don't even get me started on his their coffee tasted like month old dirty dish water."

"You're just being a pessimist."

"No, you're a conformist who doesn't want to admit when they're wrong about something."

Mike sighs, and just continues driving in silence.

In the years that he and Pete had been dating, the fake vamp quickly figured out there was no winning an argument with the Goth. Even if the dark teen had been the one in the wrong; he'd always find a way to flip the situation around to make the other out to he the bad guy.

Eventually, Mike just learned to accept the fact, and let whatever had happened go.

It was then that the car's engine suddenly made a loud sputtering sound that got both male's attention, and stopped any conversation. The noise continues to grow louder as Mike keeps driving along the road in hopes of it stopping, and in the process, the vehicles speed begins to decrease as he does.

"...I don't suppose you happen to know what's going on?" Pete asks in a dry tone.

"Not a clue." Mike simply replies.

The fake vamp then carefully turns the car to the side of the road, and puts it in park before turning on the hazard lights.

"I'll be right back."

With that, Mike then makes his way to the front of the car, and Pete watches as he lifts up the hood. A cloud of black smoke rises into the night sky when the other does this, and the Goth couldn't help but chuckle at his misfortune. A few minutes pass, and soon, Mike slides back into his place in the passenger's seat.

"...Well, bad news is the engine is completely fried. I'm gonna have to call Triple A."

"Great." Pete mumbles. "You say that like there's good news."

"Well...we're still alive." Mike reminds sheepishly. "That's technically good news."

The Goth then gave his vampiric boyfriend the harshest of glares, and the other quickly got the hint to stop talking. Mike then grabbed his phone, and went back to the front of his car - in case of having to explain how anything looked or was acting to the person on the other line.

Pete then stared blankly ahead as the muffled sounds of Mike talking were heard, and didn't even bother to turn his head until the other came back to the door.

"Okay, so they said they'll be here within the hour." Mike reports. "The guy I was talking to said it had something to do with the engines thrusters or something, so they'll just be giving is a ride home."

"Perfect." Pete grumbles sarcastically. "Now we get to freeze our asses off waiting for the stupid Triple A guy to come get us. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my evening."

"Well...look on the bright side." Mike ventures. "It's actually not that cold tonight. Chilly, sure, but you get used to it after a few minutes." The fake vamp then pauses for a moment, but then gets an idea that causes a smile to spread from ear to ear. "Hey, let's sit on the roof of the car till the Triple A guy gets here. We're far away enough from the city lights that you can see all the stars really clearly."

"Er...thanks, but stargazing isn't my thing."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"...okay, no, but the whole idea just sounds conformist." Pete says.

"You know how lame that excuse is, right?" Mike asks with a teasing smirk.

Pete the debates it silently for a moment before saying with an indifferent huff, "Fine. But I still think it's a conformist ideas."

Mike then rolled his eyes, and pulled his gothic lover from the car. The two then crawl onto the hood of Mike's car, and laid side-by-side on their backs. Up above them, the sky glittered and gleamed with the light of thousands of stars, and the moon shined the brightest of all in it's place in the center of the night sky.

"Whoa...look all this." Mike says in a bit of awe. "It's stunning."

"You're too easily impressed, Vamp-Queer."

"And you're too judgmental, Peter, but I still love you."

The Goth doesn't respond to this, and Mike can't help but feel a bit embarrassed about saying what he had. The two then sit on the roof for several more minutes in an awkward silence, but then, the fake vamp comes up with an idea.

"Stay here; I'll be right back." Mike says.

He then slides off the roof, and goes to the drivers side. The vampiric teen then sticks his upper body into the car, and turns on the radio. Music then fills the otherwise quiet space, and Mike happily returns to his place beside Pete on his car's hood. The Goth lays there in surprise, and after listening to the music for awhile, turns his head to look at Mike.

"...Vamp-Queer...this is-"

"Let me guess; a conformist radio station?" Mike asks with a slight sigh.

Pete then stays quiet for a few more minutes before saying, "...No. I was just going to say that this...is actually nice."

The fake vamp blinks at his boyfriend in surprise, but then gets a wide smile.

**Mike then slyly slips a slender arm around Pete's pale shoulder, and to his surprise, the shorter teen actually seemed to cuddle more into his side. The two then spent the rest of their time before Triple A came to give them a ride back to town in a silent embrace - both just enjoying each others company and the music Mike had put on. **


End file.
